The present invention pertains to an electronic modular display and control system for use in a vehicle and particularly one which allows installation of several optional modular units for different control and display functions.
In recent years, vehicles such as automobiles, have begun using display systems located in areas different than the typical dashboard area. One such installation is a console mounted in the center roof area between the vehicle visors and which includes both an electronic compass and a garage door opening transmitter housing. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,054 issued Mar. 19, 1985 to the present assignee. This unit can be purchased by the vehicle owner as an optional accessory or comes as standard equipment on some vehicles.
Although vehicles have included these types of displays as well as other overhead counsel displays for providing for example, a systems check for a variety of control functions and engine operating parameters; systems today have not allowed either the user or the vehicle dealer to provide optional accessories after the purchase of the vehicle without major installation requirements.